


Keeper of my heart

by BlueStar19



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: AU one-shot. Ratchet spends a few days with his mate.
Relationships: Ratchet/OC
Kudos: 2





	Keeper of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a story for my really good friend Robert. Enjoy. T-Ai is pronounced as tie.  
> Main Pairing:  
> RatchetxT-Ai  
> Warnings: kissing, cuddles, fluffs, cuteness, and anything else I forgot.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character.

T-Ai waved at her family before climbing into Ratchet's alt form. The two were going out for a few days of camping, alone. After the final battle, their enemies gone forever, the medic had recovered from his wounds.

"What are you thinking about?" Ratchet asked.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts." She felt the confusion over the bond to her sassy remark and smirked.

"Just how lucky I am to have you alive," T-Ai answered, looking to the dashboard. She ran her hand over the seat, getting a shiver in response.

"Behave silly femme," Ratchet laughed.

"What if I don't want to? Then what?" T-Ai asked.

"We will be there soon enough. You will just have to wait," said Ratchet.

T-Ai laughed and snuggled in. She felt tired and wanted a nap. Ratchet sent warmth to her as he drove. Two hours went by rather fast. Ratchet remembered what kind of spot his mate wanted to go to and parked in a cleared spot. He activated his holoform, gently shaking her awake.

"We're here sweetspark," he said. T-Ai stretched and hopped out, taking out her camping supplies so Ratchet could transform.

"This looks good Ratch. And since there is a lake, we can go fishing," T-Ai said. "First thing would be to set up the tent."

"Tent?"

"To sleep in. It's part of the fun of camping."

"And why can't you sleep in me?"

"Cause I want you to experience it with me. Tents are fun to sleep in. Trust me. After that, build a firepit and get dry wood."

T-Ai unzipped one of the bags, pulling out a simple, three person tent, two poles, and pegs. She showed the mech how to set it up, putting the poles in and pegging it down. Ratchet looked at the small shelter as T-Ai put the bag and top inside.

T-Ai pulled out a hatchet and a small shovel, handing the latter to Ratchet's holoform.

"Just dig a two inch deep pit that is about 2-3 feet in diameter. Then get large rocks and put them in a circle around the hole. I'll go into the forest and go find some wood."

The woman left her mate behind, collecting small twigs and bark off a fallen tree as a fire starter. After she got some logs and sticks, she went back to find the pit dug by a large log, perfect for sitting on.

"Thanks Ratch," T-Ai said, setting her load down. "It looks perfect. I'll go get the tent inside ready."

T-Ai sauntered to the pile, grabbing pillows, the sleeping bad, and blankets, going inside. She unzipped the sleeping bag all the way, getting it down first to sleep on top of. As she moved around the pillows and blankets, she squeaked when she was grabbed from behind.

Shivers ran up and down her spine as kisses were pressed to the back of her neck. She turned and grabbed onto Ratchet, pulling him down onto his back, straddling him. The medic reached up, bringing his mate to him and kissing her deeply. T-Ai broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

"I love you so much Ratchet," T-Ai said.

"I love you too my dear," Ratchet said. "Now you can finish what you started earlier."

T-Ai smirked, zipping the tent closed to prevent small bugs or animals from getting in. She went back to kissing Ratchet, holding onto him tightly as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. The medic gripped onto her, both moaning.

~~~000

T-Ai looked up through the mesh netting, seeing the stars above. Next to her, Ratchet recharged from their activity. The woman snuggled in closer, holding the medic as she rested her head on his chest, pulling the blanket closer. It was slightly cold outside, but still warm. Her eyes drifted close as she joined her mate in recharge with a smile.

The morning light streamed in through the top. T-Ai snuggled her face into Ratchet, not wanting to get up yet. The medic chuckled, rubbing her back. The woman looked up at Ratchet, giving him a small kiss before getting up and undressing into clean clothes. He watched her, not wanting to have her get dressed, but knowing she had to so she could eat.

T-Ai left to the woods to go do her business and seeing if she could find more wood. She returned with more, getting out a pack of matches and starting a fire. She put bark in and twigs before adding in sticks. Once it was good, T-Ai grabbed a pot and headed to the lake with a filter, filling it up. She stopped and stared, seeing a doe with her fawn. She just watched, not noticing that she had been gone for a while.

Ratchet sent his holoform to go check on his bonded. He remained silent, looking in the direction she was looking. He understood and watched with her.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" T-Ai asked.

"Indeed," Ratchet said.

Once the deer left, T-Ai headed back up and put the water next to the fire to heat up. She opened up a bucket, pulling out two mugs, hot chocolate powder, and spoons. Once the water heated up, she made the both of them hot chocolate to keep away the morning chill. They sat on the log, sipping away at the soothing liquid. T-Ai leaned against Ratchet, just cherishing his presence. She never wanted to lose him. She thought she would during the last battle.

"T-Ai," Ratchet said, turning her to face him. He held her face gently. "I am fine and alive. You don't have to worry anymore love. I'm right here with you. I am not leaving you."

"I know. I couldn't stop worrying about you," T-Ai said, leaning forward and kissing him. "I won't ever let you go. I'll always protect you, even if the world comes to an end."

"Of course sweetspark," Ratchet said, bringing her in for another kiss.

T-Ai's stomach growled for food. Ratchet looked down at her with a look. She looked away like nothing happened, only for her stomach to growl again.

"Traitor," T-Ai told her stomach.

"Time to fuel," said Ratchet. T-Ai pouted a bit but ate the food Ratchet gave her.

~~~000

The two spent the day together, not doing much. T-Ai started to get hot as the day continued, even while in the shade. She got up and winked at Ratchet, grabbing some sunscreen, putting it on, and heading to the lake.

The medic just watched, wondering what she planned to do. His spark raced and optics went wide as he watched her undress and walk into the water. He deactivated his holoform, walking slowly to the shore.

T-Ai smirked as she went under, swimming out further. She knew that Ratchet was watching. When she surfaced, T-Ai turned to see her mate following her. The woman swam away, teasing the medic, even if her chances of escaping were low.

It didn't take long for Ratchet to catch her, bringing her up to his face. T-Ai giggled, leaning up to kiss him before moving to stretch out in his servo, feeling the warmth of the sun start to dry her bare skin. Ratchet scanned her before gently kissing her.

"Primus, you look so beautiful," Ratchet said.

"So do you," T-Ai said. "I wanna fish now."

Ratchet shook his helm as he took her back to the shore. Once T-Ai dried off, she got dressed and grabbed her fishing gear, going back to the lake where her mate waited. She set up the two poles she brought and began the waiting game.

When Ratchet reactivated his holoform, T-Ai snugged up to him as they watched. The medic had looked up fishing when he got the chance to, understanding what it was. At least it was fuel for his mate.

"Have you ever had fish Ratch?" T-Ai asked.

"No, I have not," he answered.

"You should try some with me. It's good and healthy," she said. One of the poles jerked. T-Ai jumped out of Ratchet's warm embrace, grabbing the rod and tugging, hooking the fish. "Watch that other pole while I get this one."

T-Ai started reeling the fish in, struggling a bit as it fought back. Once it got close to the shore, she pulled it out, getting smacked a bit by the fish. Once she got a good grip, she took the hook out and strung the fish to some string. She hit the back of the head to quickly kill it before putting it in the water with the string tied to a rock.

"Well that's one. Now to get another, and then we can have fish for dinner," said T-Ai.

Half an hour went by before they caught another one. T-Ai took out a knife and gutted their catch. She asked her mate to go get a fire going while she finished cleaning the fish. Once done, she got some green sticks to put them on to cook over the ready fire.

As they cooked, T-Ai went to Ratchet and wrapped her arms around his abdomen from behind, playing with a few wires. Ratchet knew what she was trying to do and resisted. He would win this time. The mech already planned to get his mate back tonight for teasing him earlier.

After the two ate, night fell upon them. T-Ai stared at the stars for a few hours before straddling the holoform's lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck, leaning forward and kissing him. Ratchet's own arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer. Their glossas entangled together, Ratchet taking control. T-Ai pulled back, staring into those blue optics she loved. The moonlight hit her, making her stunning.

"I love you Ratchet," she whispered.

"I love you too T-Ai," he said.

"Show me then."

Ratchet smiled, knowing this was his chance. He took her to the tent, not wasting another moment.

~~~000

Ratchet pulled T-Ai closer as she shivered in her sleep. He kissed her gently before resting her head on his chest, sending warmth out to her. It felt nice to be with her, just the two of them, even if it was for a few days.

"What's wrong?" T-Ai asked. The medic looked down at her.

"Nothing sweetspark," Ratchet said.

"You sure?"

"Yes, quite sure. I'm just thinking."

"Should tell me."

Ratchet shifted a bit, bringing her closer. T-Ai snuggled in closer, kissing his chest where his spark was to reassure him.

"This won't last for long. Once we return, the others will be around," Ratchet said. "I cherish what time we spend alone. Being a medic takes up a lot of time. If I could, I would spend every second I could with you."

"I feel the same at times," said T-Ai. "Besides, I'm sure the others are missing us. Who else is going to keep them in line? Your grumpiness is enough to do that."

"I am not grumpy," he said.

"Yes, you are at times, but it makes you cute. It fits you. I love every bit of you so much," said T-Ai.

"I love you very much too," Ratchet said.

"Sleep with me. You need the rest," the woman said, throwing an arm over his middle as she got comfortable. Ratchet closed his optics, settling into recharge with his sparkmate.

~~~000

It was late into the morning when the medic woke up. He felt T-Ai pull him closer, not letting go. The two were lucky that the tent was in the shade so that the sun's heat didn't bother them.

He ran a servo up and down her back and side as the other pet her head. Knowing it could be dangerous to stay inside, he carefully took her outside and deactivated his holoform as soon as she was safe in his servo.

The mech rested as he held her to his chest. He wouldn't wake her. It was warm outside, a perfect one. It was shortly pass noon when blue eyes fluttered open. Chartreuse armor met her gaze. She felt movement before she met blue optics. She smiled, reaching out and stroking his face.

"Hey Ratch," she whispered.

"Hello," he greeted back, briefly kissing her. "You need to fuel."

"Did you?"

"No, not yet."

"You need to as well. Come on."

T-Ai climbed down, going off to make some food. He simply watched, spark beating pleasantly. He felt the love she pulsed over to him, sending it back. The two were blessed to have each other. After they fuel, T-Ai just laid on Ratchet's chest over his spark. The giant servo covered her, both just staying there. Tomorrow they would return home from their little vacation.

T-Ai traced her finger along his chestplates, smirking at the shudder she felt. She played innocent, gently rubbing the metal. She may have been small, but she could still do a lot. Like releasing any tension built up in her mate. They stayed like that for hours, not saying a single word, letting actions speak for them. The two had taken a nap, only waking from it when T-Ai needed to eat again. She got down, starting the fire for some hot chocolate and roasting marshmallows for s'mores.

"Not too many treats," Ratchet said, knowing what she was up to.

"I won't," T-Ai said.

The two ate the sugary treats T-Ai made. Once done, the two just watched the night sky. A few shooting stars passed over by. Slowly, T-Ai fell back asleep, the moon's light shining down on her, making her look like an angel. Ratchet didn't move, letting her sleep as he continued to watch the sky. It didn't take long for the mech to slip into recharge as well.

T-Ai was the first one awake when the sun hit her. Ratchet followed shortly, kissing her good morning. T-Ai got dressed and started to pack up with Ratchet's help. After their breakfast, the couple headed back home where the rest of their family waited. While it was nice, the two were ready to go back to their home and family. There would be more time in the future for small vacations. T-Ai smirked as she thought of the others going camping too. Now that would be fun, having her family all together. One day that would come true. For now, she enjoyed her time with Ratchet.


End file.
